


LOONA One-Shot Series

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Just a platform of my own to display all the concept-related stories about LOONA.
Kudos: 4





	1. C

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind some stories may be taken into different perspectives. 
> 
> Also, this idea is suggested by @loonachoz..  
> [ https://twitter.com/loonachoz/status/1197531210437812224 ]
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows
> 
> \---
> 
> Concept: B#RN

Diamonds, burnt.  
Paper planes, burnt.  
My whole existence, burns. 

As if these feathers hold no significance, perhaps even time has evolved out of my grasp. 

Eyeing for that one last shot, a spark came into sight as the mineral fell down from the sky just a few distance away. 

Walking towards the last remnants in the snow, a piece of paper stood out the most. 

“Everything # are, will burn.”


	2. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept: Princess

Dancing behind the shadows, you and I form a pact.   
You like cats while I like consent.   
With lights hanging from above our heads,   
We are entirely different,  
Yet so similar. 

Dancing in blue, we saw our end. 

Dancing in black, I saw my beginning.


End file.
